Una vida por delante
by Afrodita-15
Summary: wenas! aqui estoy con otro songfic,trata de como Tai recuerda a sora despues de ir a visitarla,TAIORA, DEJEN REVIEWS,espero que os guste


Wenas! Weno pues aquí estoy con otro fic aunque este es un oneshot, trata de taichi(se nota que me gusta este chico eh?)solo puedo adelantar asi que leedlo,espero que os guste.

UNA VIDA POR DELANTE

Taichi caminaba por el cementerio ,solo ,con la mirada perdida ,había estado tantas veces allí ,todos los días lloraba, pensando en ella.

Esta tarde el sol  
no ha podido verte.

Él se paro frente a una tumba y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, todo habia sido culpa de él, ese día había discutido con ella y decidió no acompañarla, decidió dejarla ir sola y ahora ya no estaba con él.

Las nubes me han contado  
que hoy es diferente.  
Mil brillitos en el cielo  
recogieron su mirada.  
Una mano en su mejilla  
Y tan solo dos palabras...

Pero pronto se arrepintió y corrió tras ella,cuando llego,estaba intentando que un hombre no le quitara su bolso,le gritaba y le pegaba pero el hombre saco una pequeña navaja y se la clavo en el costado, Taichi corrio hacia el hombre y empezo a pegarle, queria matarlo….

Pero entonces la voz de Sora le llamo,le pidio perdon y le dijo que le queria y que no la olvidase,que ella nunca lo haria,Taichi le acaricio la mejilla y la beso en los labios,Tai habia llamado a una ambulancia ,pero tardaba mucho y sora no aguantaria…

Ya no veré el viento.  
Enredado en tus cabellos.  
Tu sonrisa solo será.  
Un recuerdo.

Este recuerdo aun le atormentaba por las noches,pensar que no volveria a ver sus ojos rojizos que le enamoraron,su cabello que olia a fresas y la sonrisa que le hacia olvidar de sus problemas,todo ya solo es….un recuerdo.

Y es que el destino  
No tiene sentimientos  
No quiso comprender   
Lo mucho que te quiero.

Después de todo lo que le costo que Sora estuviera a su lado y coge el destino y se la quita de las manos,sin pensar si quiera en todo el daño que le haria a la gente que estaba a su alrededor pero en especial a él…

Llévame en tu maleta de sueños  
Quiero ser un polizón en tu viaje  
Y llévame no necesito equipaje  
Y una vida por delante  
Eso es todo lo que yo te puedo dar

Y llévame no necesito equipaje  
Y una vida por delante  
Eso es todo lo que yo te puedo dar

Cuando le pidio que fuera su novia,ella le sonrio y le dijo que era un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad,y cuando apenas tenian diecinueve años ,ella ya estaba embarazada,cuando ella estaba a punto de morir solo le dijo a Tai que salvara a su hijo,y que lo cuidara aunque ella no estuviera…

Es la última vez  
Corro entre la gente  
Quisiera retenerte   
Y nada te detiene  
Tu silueta se dibuja  
En un cristal de amargura  
Ese tren se lleva lejos  
A un amor que es mi locura

Cuando llego la ambulancia, a Sora le quedaban pocos suspiros de vida,pero intentarian salvarla a ella y a su hijo.

Tai corria por los pasillos del hospital,intentando buscar la habitación donde estaban intentando salvar a su querida Sora,pero cuando pudo llegar,ella estaba tapada entera y en aquel silencio sepulcral,se escucho un llanto lleno de amargura

Ya no veré el viento  
Enredado en tus cabellos  
Tu sonrisa solo será  
Un recuerdo  
Y es que el destino  
No tiene sentimientos  
No quiso comprender  
Lo mucho que te quiero

Taichi volvia derramar lagrimas,como nunca lo habia echo y penso de nuevo en su querida sora y en como si el la hubiera acompañado,no hubiera pasad nada, y estarían los tres juntos, para siempre…

Llévame en tu maleta de sueños  
Y llévame no necesito equipaje  
Y una vida por delante  
Eso es todo lo que yo te puedo dar

Y llévame no necesito equipaje  
Y una vida por delante  
Eso es todo lo que yo te puedo dar.

Poco a poco Tai se va secando las lagrimas e intenta no llorar mas de pronto un dulce voz llama a Tai y este voltea.

-dime sora-dice tai levantandose y dandose la vuelta-

-¿esa es la tumba de mama?-pregunta una pequeña pelirroja que se parecia mucho a su madre solo que esta tenia los ojos chocolate-

-asi es hija mia-dice tai intentando no derramar lagrima alguna frente a su hija-¿quieres decirle algo?-

-¿me escuchara?-pregunto la pequeña sorprendida-

-claro que si-dice tai sonriendo a su hija-

-mama, solo quiero decirte,que te quiero mucho y aunque no te haya conocido,se que cuando yo vaya al cielo por fin te conocere-dice la niña mirando al cielo con pequeñas lagrimas de emocion-tus amigos me han dicho que me parezco mucho a ti,y que tengo el mismo carácter que tu,y es todo un orgullo parecerse a ti,por que me han dicho que eras una de las chicas mas dulce que habian conocido,ademas espero casarme con un hombre que se parezca a papa,pues a pesar de que no estes con nosotros,aun te quiere con locura-

-¿ya esta?-dice Tai con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro-

-Si,papa-dice la niña cogiendo la mano de su padre-ya podemos volver a casa-

FIN

Wola! Espero que os haya gustado aunque a mi no me convezca del todo pero weno,por cierto la cancion es de "los caños" y se llama "una vida por delante" como dice el titulo del fic,jeje weno en este fic lo he hecho un poco Taiora,pero me gustaba mas como quedaba con Tai que con Matt.Weno eso es todo espero que me dejen algun comentario con vuestra critica,me ayudarian a aprender de mis errores besossss

Afrodita-15


End file.
